An electronic safety system for a vehicle is disclosed. In particular, a device and method for generating alert notifications on board of the vehicle is disclosed. For example, the vehicle may be, but is not limited to, a vehicle for hire.
Vehicles for hire (typically with a driver) such as taxicabs are a commonly-used mode of transportation. Unlike public transport systems such as buses or the subway, a vehicle for hire offers a private ride (i.e. not shared by strangers without any private arrangement). This usually offers greater flexibility for passengers in terms of the pick-up and drop-off locations and travelling hours compared to public transport systems. Due to the non-shared ride offered by vehicles for hire, a passenger may enjoy more privacy and convenience as a result. However, this also poses security and safety risks to the passengers and/or drivers. Since they are confined within a private space within the vehicle, their accessibility to assistance in a timely manner in case of an emergency may be limited. For example, there may be safety concerns for a lady traveller who notices an abnormal behaviour of the driver while she is on board.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a safety system and method for use with a hired vehicle to address the above concerns.